Power Rangers Lost Galaxy-The Extended Version
by templeofolar
Summary: The rangers are forced to pull out their quasar sabers again to fight a new evil who wants to conquer Miranoi and the universe.
1. The Recall

The Recall

"We are about to do something that villains like us have tried to do for a long time," said Lord Zycon, "and that is to take over the universe. And we will not let anything stand in our way."

The entire empire cheered.

"You know, my lord," said Mistress Zalla, "why don't we start small? Like Miranoi? If we set our sights too big, we could take on too much!"

"I guess you're right," said Lord Zycon, "let's start with Miranoi. Hornetrons! Begin attacking Miranoi!"

Some Hornetrons left the Petorian base, and they began attacking Miranoi. Mike, Kendrix, Kai, Leo, Maya, Damon, Alpha 6, and Jera began to notice the chaos that was happening. As a result, the citizens of Miranoi began to run wild and panic.

"You five must acquire the Quasar Sabers once more," said Jera, "it is our only hope!"

"Right!" said Damon.

The five rangers went to the site where the Quasar Sabers were lodged in the rock. Kendrix, Leo, Damon, Kai, and Maya were able to once more pull them out of the rock.

"Awesome!" said Damon.

"Yeah!" said Kai.

"Well," said Leo, "since there is danger here, let's put them to good use!"

"I agree!" said Damon.

"Go! Galactic!" said all five rangers.

They morphed and began attacking the Hornetrons. Even though they had a rough time fightng them, they are able to defeat all of the Hornetrons in the area.

"Don't get mad," said Leo, "just go away."

Then the rangers found Jera and gathered around him.

"Come with me, rangers," said Jera, "there's so much that I have to show you!"

The rangers excitedly followed Jera. Jera led them to a massive tree on Miranoi.

"It's a tree," said Kendrix, "so?"

Then, Jera opened a door in the tree.

"Follow me," said Jera.

Jera walked through the door, and the rangers followed suit. The door led them to a hi-tech underground base.

"This is our base of operations!" said Jera.

The rangers were in awe and astonished by the technology of the base. Even Mike came with them.

"This place is amazing!" said Kai.

"Yeah!" said Kendrix.

"Now, I have really good news for you, rangers," said Jera, "and I mean all of you."

"The galactabeasts are still at your disposal, even the Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord, Zenith Carrierzord, and even, the Torozord."

"Wait a minute!" said Kendrix, "I thought that the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords were destroyed by the exploding Stingwingers!"

"Yeah," said Mike, "and I thought that the Torozord was destroyed when I held the porthole open!"

"All of your powers are back, including you, Mike," said Jera.

Alpha 6 handed him his morpher. Mike and the others began to smile.

"Now, about the other zords," said Jera, "they are not just machines, but like you, they have spirits. All four of them."

"So, are you saying that the Stratoforce, Centaurus, Torozord, and Zenith Zords were never destroyed?" asked Maya.

"That's exactly what I am saying," said Jera, "the Centaurs Megazord is a rhino, the Stratoforce Megazord is a phoenix, the Zenith Carrier Zord is a shark, and the Torozord is well, a bull. They are not machines; they are living creatures. Only now, they need a pilot to pilot them."

"So, they are also at our disposal?" asked Maya.

"Yes, Maya," said Jera, "everything that you had before, you have now."

"This is great!" said Damon.

"Yeah!" said Leo.

"Just remember not to use excessive force," said Jera.

"No problem, Jera," said Kendrix.

The others simpy smiled.

"I think I'm going to enjoy working with you all!" said Jera.

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked Lord Zycon.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers," said Mistress Zalla, "they fight for good! I hate them!"

"Whatever!" said Lord Zycon, "I'm going to conquer the universe even if there are a thousand of them!"

Lord Zycon's body began to glow red all over.


	2. The Freeze Out

The Freeze Out

"I need something that would get those rangers out of my way!" said Lord Zycon.

"Why don't we turn them into icicles?" asked Tycor, "if they cannot move, they cannot do anything!"

"Hmm," said Lord Zycon, "you might have something there!"

So, Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the abominable snowman monster, Abominor. Then Abominor appeared in front of Lord Zycon.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Abominor.

"Go to Miranoi and start freezing people!" said Lord Zycon.

"You got it, boss!" said Abominor.

Then Abominor arrived in Miranoi and began freezing people to an icicle state. The alarm sounded in the tree base, all of the rangers were alerted, and they came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on, Jera?" asked Kai.

"There is a monster here on Miranoi who Is freezing the citizens to a frozen state," said Jera.

"Not while were around," said Mike.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers.

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Maya.

"Whatever!" said Abominor.

Then some Hornetrons appeared. Though the fight with the Hornetrons was tough, they managed to defeat all of them.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Leo.

Then Abominor shot a freezing beam at the rangers.

"Scatter!" said Leo.

Unfortunately, not all of the rangers escaped the beam. Mike, Damon, Kai, Maya, and Kendrix were all turned into an icicle state. Leo turned around and saw what happened.

"What's wrong, red ranger?" taunted Abominor, "all your friends turned to icicles?"

Then, Leo became angry.

"No worries," said Abominor, "I turn you into an icicle too!"

Abominor fired an ice beam at Leo, but Leo dodged it. Then, Leo took his quasar saber and fired it up and shot fire at Abominor. As a result, Abominor fell over and had trouble getting up.

"Great!" said Leo, "this will buy me enough time to help the others!"

Leo then warmed his gloves up and touched each ranger, and as a result, all of the rangers became free of their frozen state.

"Leo, thanks!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Maya.

"Couldn't have done it without you," said Mike, "I knew that I could trust you to be the red ranger!"

"Thanks!" said Leo, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right," said the others.

"He can't get up!" said Kai, "now's our chance!"

"Yeah!" said Leo, "let's do the Star Formation!"

They formed a star with their Trans Daggers and fired a beam at Abominor. As a result, Abominor became unconscious. Then Lord Zycon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Abominor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

The Galactabeasts and Torozord came to the rangers.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo, "Galaxy Megazord formation, now!"

The five galactabeasts became galactazords, and then the five galactazords combined to form the Galaxy Megazord.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

The magna defender transformed and hopped inside the Torozord to form the Defender Torozord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

Right away, Abominor shoot his beam at both Megazords, and he froze the Galaxy Megazord and the Defender Torozord.

"We're frozen solid!" said Maya, "what do we do now?"

"I know," said Leo, "Centaurus Megazord! Stratoforce Megazord! Now!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers and released the Centaurus zords and the Stratoforce zords. Then the zords formed the Centaurus Megazord and the Stratoforce Megazord.

"Remember," said Leo, "these Megazords now need pilots!"

"I'm going to the Centaurus Megazord!" said Damon.

"Yeah!" said Maya, "and I'm going to the Stratoforce Megazord.

Maya went to the Stratoforce Megazord, and Damon went to the Centaurus Megazord.

"Okay," said Damon, "let's do this! Maya, let's not get frozen, okay?"

"You got it!" said Maya.

The Centaurus Megazord and Stratoforce Megazord delivered many punches to Abominor, and then, they stepped backward. The Centaurus Megazord readied its blaster, and the Stratoforce Megazord readied its boomerang. The Centaurus Megazord fired its blaster at Abominor, and the Stratoforce Megazord tossed its boomerang at Abominor. As a result, Abominor became extremely weak, and the freezing spell was broken from the Galaxy Megazord and the Defender Torozord.

"Alright," said Leo, "good job, guys! Now, let's finish him!"

Leo powered up the Galaxy Saber and slashed it through Abominor, and as a result, Abominor fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Tycor!" said Lord Zycon, "your idea didn't work! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," said Tycor.

"Whatever!" said Lord Zycon, angrily.

Then Lord Zycon stomped angrily to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way.

"Good job, all of you," said Jera, "and good job, Leo, for helping win this battle."

"No problem!" said Leo.

"Like I said before," said Mike, "he would make a good red ranger."


	3. Captured Cousin

Captured Cousin

Kai had a cousin on Earth named Yamoto, and Kai decided to visit him. So, he went to Yamoto's house and knocked on the door. Yamoto's mother, Ai, answered the door and gave Kai a big hug.

"It's s good to see you!" said Ai.

"Is Yamoto around?" asked Kai, "I just want to take him to the park."

"Yes, he is," said Ai.

"Yamoto," yelled Ai, "your cousin, Kai, wants to know if you would like to go to the park."

Then Yamoto quickly got dressed and quickly hurried down the stairs with a smile.

"I think that's a yes," said Ai.

"Ready to go, little buddy?" asked Kai.

"Yeah!" said Yamoto.

"Then, let's go!" said Kai.

Kai and Yamoto left the house, went into Kai's car, and drove to the nearest park, Pierce Park. Kai and Yamoto played together in the park. Now, they did not know that Rocor was in the area looking for trouble.

"Hmm," said Rocor, "this gives me an idea!"

Then Rocor returned to the lair and went searching for Lord Zycon.

"Lord Zycon?" asked Rocor.

Then they both bumped into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Rocor, "how clumsy of me! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"What is it, Rocor?" asked Lord Zycon.

"That blue ranger has a little brat with him," said Rocor, "if we capture him, we can demand anything that we want from those Power Rangers."

"Anything?" asked Lord Zycon.

"Yes, anything," said Rocor.

"I have a plan, already," said Lord Zycon.

Yamoto and Kai were still enjoying themselves, expecting no trouble, but then some Hornetrons showed up, and Yamoto became afraid.

"Kai, I'm scared!" said Yamoto.

\"I know," said Kai, "try to stay with me."

Then, the Hornetrons managed to separate Kai and Yamoto.

"Kai!" screamed Yamoto.

"Yamoto!" yelled Kai.

Then they kidnapped Yamoto and took him to the lair. Then Kai got on his communicator.

"Hey, guys!" said Kai, "meet me at the base. Something's up!"

They all went to the tree base.

"What's going on, Kai?" asked Leo.

"My cousin, Yamoto, was kidnapped," said Kai, "we were playing in Pierce Park together, then some Hornetrons showed up, and they took my cousin!"

"This does not sound good!" said Damon.

Suddenly, a message appeared on the tree base's viewing screen. It was Lord Zycon.

"Hello," said Lord Zycon.

"What do you want, you creep?" asked Damon.

"Actually, it's more like what do you want," said Lord Zycon.

"What do you mean?" asked Kendrix.

"I have the blue ranger's precious cousin up here blindfolded," said Lord Zycon.

"You better not hurt him!" said Kai.

"Ah!" said Lord Zycon, "but that's up to you!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kendrix.

"I am challenging you to a fight with my precious monster, Boxer, with only one of your Megazords. If you win, you get him back, but if you lose, we will throw him in the ocean. Meet me in the desert in one hour or else, he will go to the ocean right away. His survival is up to you rangers, bye!"

Lord Zycon signed off.

"Man, I hate that guy!" said Damon.

"Zycon?" asked Maya.

"Who else?" said Damon.

"I guess that we should use the Galaxy Megazord in powered up mode," said Leo.

"That's our best bet," said Kai.

"Mike," said Leo, "stay here just in case anything out of the ordinary happens."

"No problem!" said Mike.

"Alright, rangers," said Leo, "let's get going!"

"Go! Galactic!" said the five rangers.

The five rangers went to the Angel Falls desert.

"This is the site," said Maya.

Then they saw the monster, Boxer, in giant mode.

"Okay, we need our zords," said Leo, "galactabeasts, arise!"

The galactabeasts came to the rangers.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

They took their Trans Daggers and transformed the galactabeasts into galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, formation, now!" said Leo.

They combined the galactazords into the Galaxy Megazord.

"Galaxy Megazord, powered up mode, now!" said Leo.

The lights of Orion powered up the Galaxy Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

Then, Mozar showed up.

"Here are the rules," said Mozar, "wait a minute. There are no rules! Fight!"

"Oh, great!" said Kai.

The Galaxy Megazord delivered several punches to Boxer. Boxer was losing the fight. Lord Zycon noticed this, and sent some Hornetron fighters to distract and attack the Galaxy Megazord. The Galaxy Megazord began to lose the fight. Mike noticed what was going on.

"This is not allowed," said Mike.

"Go! Galactic!" said Mike.

Mike arrived on the scene, took his Magna Blaster and began shooting down the Hornetron fighters. Soon, all of the Hornetron fighters were shot down.

"Thanks, Mike," said Leo, "that's just what we needed!"

"Sure!" said Mike, "I'm going to continue to keep an eye on the situation just in case they try anything else."

"Okay," said Leo.

Mike went back to the tree base. The Galaxy Megazord was winning the fight like before, and Boxer became extremely weak.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, now!" said Leo.

They powered up the Galaxy Megazord Saber and thrust it through Boxer. As a result, Boxer fell backward and exploded on contact with the ground. Boxer was no more.

"Now give us back our comrade!" said Leo.

"Fools!" said Lord Zycon, "when will you learn that you can't trust an evil villain? To the ocean he goes!"

"We'd better get back to the base pronto and see what we can do about this!" said Kendrix.

"Right!" said Leo.

The rangers quickly returned to the tree base.

"Jera," said Damon, "Zycon lied. He had no intention of giving us back Kai's cousin. Can you do something?"

"I can try," said Jera, "I can allocate all of the power to the teleportation unit. That might get Kai's cousin out of there. Hope for the best!"

Jera allocated all of the power to the teleportation unit. Just when Lord Zycon was about to toss Yamoto in the ocean, he was teleported out of his hands and sent to Pierce Park.

"You're cousin is in Pierce Park," said Jera, with a smile.

"Thanks, everyone," said Kai, "you don't know how much this means to me!"

Kai left the tree base and Miranoi to go to Pierce Park and found his cousin. Yamoto hugged Kai tightly and was crying.

"You had a rough day," said Kai, "let's get you home!"

They hopped in Kai's car, and Kai drove Yamoto home. After depositing Yamoto home, Ai waved Kai good-bye, and Kai returned to the tree base.


	4. Divide and Conquered

Divide and Conquered

"Those rangers must have a weakness," said Lord Zycon, "I'm sick of this!"

"Actually, they do!" said Tycor.

"Well," asked Lord Zycon, "what is it?"

"Maybe we can split them up in three, make them fight a whole lot of Hornetrons, and then, they won't be as powerful!" said Tycor.

"Hmm," said Lord Zycon, "you might have something there!"

Then Lord Zycon sent many Hornetrons to Pierce Park, city hall, and Hamden Park. Then, the alarm sounded three times, and the rangers came to the tree base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"Yeah," asked Kendrix, "and why did the alarm sound three times?"

"That's because there are many Hornetrons in Pierce Park, Hamden Park, and city hall!" said Alpha 6, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"How can we be in three places at once?" asked Maya.

"I guess we'll have to split up," said Damon.

"Mike and Kendrix will go to Pierce Park, Maya and I will go to Hamden Park, and Kai and Damon will go to the city hall," said Leo.

"Right!" said the other rangers.

"Well," said Kai, "let's get going!"

"Right," said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They all went to their assigned locations. They found themselves overwhelmed by Hornetrons. They tried asking each other for help.

"Hey, Mike," said Damon, "we could really use your hep down here!"

"No can do," said Mike, "Kendrix and I are swarmed with Hornetrons down here. Sorry."

Mike and Damon signed off. Then Damon asked Leo for help.

"Hey, Leo," said Damon, "we could really use your really down here!"

"I wish we could," said Leo, "Maya and I are swarmed with Hornetrons!"

Then, Leo and Damon signed off.

"Man!" said Damon.

Then Damon resumed fighting.

"I feel bad," said Jera.

"Why?" asked Alpha 6.

"I feel like we have thrown them like sheep to wolves," said Jera.

"Jera," said Alpha 6, "there's something that you don't know."

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Jera.

"There are more quasar sabers then the five that the first five rangers have found," said Alpha 6.

"How many," asked Jera.

"Three," said Alpha 6.

"Show me where they are," said Jera.

"Sure," said Alpha 6, "follow me."

Alpha 6 led Jera to the three other quasar sabers.

"What kind of quasar sabers are these?" asked Jera.

"These are the quasar sabers that lead to the jungle galaxy powers," said Alpha 6.

"Then, we need to find the ones who are chosen for these powers," said Jera.

Suddenly, Karone walked into the area. Then, Jera and Alpha 6 had their eyes fixated on her.

"I heard you talking," said Karone, "can I try and pull a saber out?"

"Sure!" said Alpha 6, "be my guest!"

Then Karone approached the rock, and she successfully pulled a quasar saber out of the rock.

"I've been chosen!" said Karone.

Jera and Alpha 6 had their eyes fixated on her.

"Now, we just have to find the other two who may be chosen," said Jera.

"I have made some friends when I lived in Angel Grove," said Karone, "they may be chosen. Allow me to bring them here."

"Go, right ahead!" said Jera.

"Be my guest!" said Alpha 6.

Karone went to the Angel Grove Recreational Center and approached her friends.

"Quincy, Andy!" said Karone, "you have to come with me! I have something for you!"

Then Karone brought Quincy and Andy to the site where the other two quasar sabers were.

"So, what do we do?" asked Andy.

"Pull the swords from the rock!" said Karone.

Then, Andy and Quincy successfully pulled the quasar sabers from the rock.

"So, what does this mean?" asked Andy.

"You've been chosen!" said Karone.

"Chosen to do what?" asked Quincy.

"Protect the universe," said Karone.

"This is too weird for me," said Quincy.

"Trust me," said Karone, "you guys can do it! Trust me! I know you can!"

"Okay," said Andy, "if you say so!"

"Welcome aboard!" said Karone, "you are now Power Rangers! Andy, you're the cyan one! Quincy, you're the orange one! And I'm the purple one! Andy, you have the Bear Galactabeast. I have the Elephant Galactabeast. Quincy, you have the Tiger Galactabeast. Now, it is our responsibility to keep the world safe, but there's more."

"What?" asked Quincy.

"The other Power Rangers need our help!" said Karone.

"Yes," said Jera, "all three of you have the power of electricity."

"Who's the old man?" asked Quincy.

"My name is Jera," said Jera, "I'm the Power Rangers' mentor."

"I see," said Andy.

"The other rangers need your help," said Jera, "please help us!"

Alpha 6 gave them their Galaxy Morphers.

"Okay," asked Quincy, "how do you use these things?"

"Say 'Go! Galactic!' and you will morph!" said Karone.

"Rangers," said Jera, "please, get going! The others need your help!"

"Okay, here goes nothing!" said Quincy.

"Go! Galactic!" said Quincy, Karone, and Andy.

They morphed and looked at their suits, and they were pleased.

"Whoa!" said Quincy.

"Guys!" said Karone, 'we really have to get going!"

They went to Pierce Park to help Mike and Kendrix. Together, they were able to defeat all of the Hornetrons in that area.

"Thanks," said Mike, "whoever you are!"

"You have friends in danger," said Karone, "we'd better get going!"

Then, all of them went to Hamden Park to assist Leo and Maya. They all were able to defeat all of the Hornetrons in that area.

"Thanks, guys!" said Leo.

Then Leo saw the orange, purple, and cyan rangers.

"Who are they?" asked Leo.

"Don't know," said Mike.

"We'll tell you later," said Karone, "we have to help the other Power Rangers at the city hall."

"Right!" said the others.

They all went to help Kai and Damon, and after a while, they were able to defeat the Hornetrons in that area.

"Thanks, guys!" said Kai, "I knew that you would come through!"

Then Damon saw the orange, purple, and cyan rangers.

"Who are they?" asked Damon.

The orange, purple, and cyan rangers took off their helmets, and the other rangers did the same.

"Karone?" asked Kendrix.

"Yes," said Karone, "it's me. These are my friends, Quincy and Andy.

"Nice to meet you," said Andy.

Andy and Quincy shook everyone's hands. Suddenly, Leo's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Leo.

"I need all of you to come back to the tree base," said Jera.

"No problem, Jera!" said Leo.

Jera and Leo signed off.

"Jera wants all of us to come back to the tree base," said Leo.

"Well," said Quincy, "let's go!"

They all went back to the tree base.

"I see that you all have met Quincy, Andy, and Karone," said Jera, "I forgot to tell you about your Trans Daggers. Quincy, your Trans Dagger forms the Astro Baton. Karone, your Trans Dagger forms the Sigma Spear. And Andy, your Trans Dagger forms the Kappa Harpoon. Now, about your galactabeasts, which I have told you about before, they will become galactazords on your command, and you can combine them to form the Jungle Galaxy Megazord. It wields the Jungle Lance. Like the others, you also have the Lights of Orion, and a powered-up mode for the Jungle Galaxy Megazord. You also have quasar sabers and quasar launchers. You can also form a tri-star with your trans daggers, and it should be each to put an enemy down. Now, you can also form an eight-pointed star for more power, if you combine your trans daggers with the other five rangers' trans daggers for more power. Other then that, all I have to say is, welcome aboard!"

The rangers all smiled at each other.

"Come with me," said Mike, "I'll show you all of the hot spots in Miranoi."

The three rangers followed Mike.


	5. Bad Birdie!

Bad Birdie!

"I know a big weakness that the rangers have," said Tycor.

"It had better be a good one," said Lord Zycon.

"They are not real good at flying," said Tycor.

"I noticed that, too!" said Lord Zycon, "I think we need a bird monster for the job!"

So, Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Birdie monster, a bird monster.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Birdie.

"Simply go and cause trouble on Miranoi," said Lord Zycon.

"Will do," said Birdie.

Birdie left the Petorian lair, went to Miranoi, and began attacking its citizens from the air. The alarm sounded in the tree base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"We have a bird monster who is causing trouble here on Miranoi," said Jera.

"Then, we need to put a stop to it, right guys?" asked Kai.

"Right!" said the others.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. He began to attack the rangers from the air, and as a result, the rangers repeatedly tumbled. The rangers tried firing back, but Birdie dodged all of their attacks. Then, Birdie fired a beam at the rangers again, and the rangers tumbled again.

"We're getting nowhere!" said Andy.

"Yeah!" said Kai, "I know! Somebody think something fast!"

"I know," said Leo, "let's use our Jet Jammers! If we do that, we might have a major advantage over this guy!"

"Sounds good to me!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Kai, "let's do it!"

"Jet Jammers, now!" said Leo.

The Jet Jammers appeared for all of the rangers except the Magna Defender. Birdie began to fly away in fear. Then the rangers in the Jet Jammers chased Birdie.

"Firing missile!" said Kai.

Kai fired a missile at Birdie, and it hit Birdie, causing him to come crashing down in smoke to the ground.

"We got him!" said Maya.

Then the rangers left the Jet Jammers and went to face Birdie.

"He's down!" said Leo, "now, let's make sure that he stays down! Eight-pointed star, now!"

All the rangers except for the Magna Defender formed an eight-pointed star with their Trans Daggers.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

The blast knocked Birdie unconscious. Then, Lord Zycon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Birdie, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Well, rangers," said Leo, "all we have is the Stratoforce Megazord. It is the Phoenix Galactabeast. It can fly."

Then Leo's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Leo.

"Rangers, it is true that you have the Stratoforce Megazord," said Jera, "but you also have the Astrostorm Megazord, which is the Pegasus Galactabeast. It can fly up to space. Use both of them together. The Stratoforce Megazord may not be enough. The4 Astrostorm Megazord is also stored in the Zenith Carrier Zord."

"Thanks, Jera," said Leo.

"Stratoforce Megazord! Astrostorm Megazord!" said Leo.

Then Leo turned to the rangers.

"Some of us will go inside the Stratoforce Megazord, and some of us will go inside the Astrostorm Megazord," said Leo.

The Stratoforce Zords and the Astrostorm Zords came from the Zenith Carrier Zord and to the rangers. They formed the Stratoforce Megazord and the Astrostorm Megazord. Kendrix, Kai, Maya, Damon, and Leo hopped inside the Astrostorm Megazord, and Mike, Quincy, Karone, and Andy hopped inside the Stratoforce Megazord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

Birdie began to fly upward, and both Megazords began to give chase.

"Let's hit him with the boomerang!" said Mike.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "we can hit him with our rocket! Let's see if we can hit him at the same time!"

The Stratoforce Megazord released its boomerang, the Astrostorm Megazord released its rocket, and both hit Birdie at the same time. Birdie came crashing down to the ground, when he hit the ground, there was an explosion, and Birdie was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Tycor," said Lord Zycon, "I don't know why listen to you. Your ideas are worthless! Get away from me!"

Tycor took a few steps away from Lord Zycon, and Lord Zycon went quietly to his room.

"Thanks, Jera, for the Astrostorm Megazord," said Damon, "we really needed it!"

"Even though I am not a ranger, I am still part of the team," said Jera, "just make sure that you only use it when you really need it, okay?"

"No problem, Jera!" said Maya.

The rangers then went to train in Miranoi's forests.


	6. The Charging Buffalo

The Charging Buffalo

"I'm in the mood for some wanton destruction," said Lord Zycon.

"Why don't you just make a buffalo monster," said Rocor, "buffaloes are notorious for charging!"

"I think I'll give it a try," said Lord Zycon.

Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Buffalord monster. Right away, he began charging at things and knocking things over.

"Get him out of here!" said Mistress Zalla.

"He's perfect for the job!" said Lord Zycon, "don't worry, dear, I'll send him down right now!"

Buffalord began charging at everything in Miranoi, knocking things over. The public began to run wild and panic because they became afraid. The alarm sounded in the tree base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

They saw Buffalord in action.

"That buffalo is causing too much trouble!" said Kendrix.

"We have to stop him!" said Andy.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Karone to Buffalord.

Then, Buffalord shifted his focus to the Power Rangers, and charged through them. As a result, the rangers flew up into the air and hit the ground hard.

"We can't let him do that again!" said Kai.

"I agree!" said Damon.

Then the rangers got up slowly, Buffalord noticed this, and then he charged through them again. Once more, the rangers flew up into the air and hit the ground hard.

"Okay," said Quincy, "we can't let that happen again!"

"Agreed!" said Kai.

"So, what do we do?" asked Karone.

"I think that we need to distract him somehow!" said Mike.

"Let's use the Lights of Orion!" said Kendrix.

"Good idea!" said Leo.

"Lights of Orion, activate!" said all of the rangers except Magna Defender.

They charged towards Buffallord and went through him. Then, Buffalord fell down and became unconscious.

"It worked!" said Damon.

Then, Lord Zycon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Buffalord, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

The galactabeasts and Torozord came to the rangers.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords, and the rangers hopped inside of them.

"Galaxy Megazord formation, now!" said Leo.

"Jungle Galaxy Megazord formation, now!" said Quincy.

The galactazords formed the Galaxy Megazord and the Jungle Galaxy Megazord.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike transformed into a battle mode, hopped inside of Torozord, and became Defender Torozord.

"Alright, guys," said Leo, "let's do this!"

"Galaxy Megazord, powered up mode!" said Leo.

"Jungle Galaxy Megazord, powered up mode!" said Quincy.

Both the Galaxy Megazord and the Jungle Galaxy Megazord activated their powered up modes.

"Now, we're cooking with gas!" said Leo.

"You know that's right!" said Quincy.

"Let's do this!" said Leo.

Then, Buffalord charged through all three Megazords, they went flying in the air, and they hit the ground hard. The Megazords were down on the ground.

"Okay, who is not getting sick of this?" asked Kendrix.

"I am!" said Andy.

"Me, too!" said Damon.

"We have to come up with something so that he does not do that anymore!" said Leo.

"But what?" asked Damon.

"I don't know," said Leo, "wait a minute! I do have an idea! Centaurus Megazord!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers and fired some lasers at Buffalord causing him to tumble. Then, the Zenith Carrier Zord released the Centaurus Zords, and the Centaurus Zords formed the Centaurus Megazord.

"I'm going!" said Damon.

"Good luck," said Leo.

Damon hopped inside the Centaurus Megazord. The Centaurus Megazord was so fast moving so that Buffalord could not keep up with it. Then the Centaurus Megazord delivered random punches. Buffalord tried to keep up with the Centaurus Megazord, but he could not.

"Leo!" said Quincy, "leave this to us! I would like to try out our Jungle Lance!"

"Go ahead!" said Leo.

"Jungle Lance, power up!" said Quincy.

They powered up the Jungle Lance and thrust it through Buffalord. As a result, Buffalord fell backward, exploded, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Rocor," said Lord Zycon, "that idea was worthless! I'm embarrassed by all of you! Get away from me!"

Lord Zycon turned a bright red all over, and stomped angrily to his room. Everyone stayed out of his way.

"Good job, rangers," said Jera, "you did well! Soon, the Petorian Empire will be no more!"

They all smiled and went to hang out in Miranoi.


	7. The Disappearing Act

The Disappearing Act

"You know, boss," said Rocor, "I have a phenomenal idea!"

"Yes?" asked Lord Zycon, "what is it?"

"Maybe the way to conquer Earth is not destroying the rangers, but getting them out of the way!" said Rocor.

"What are you proposing?" asked Lord Zycon.

"The Power Rangers live in the city, right?" asked Rocor.

"Right," said Lord Zycon.

"Maybe we can teleport all of the citizens of Miranoi to a holding cell, destroy their city, and then destroy them later!" said Rocor.

"I love how you think," said Lord Zycon, "this had better work, for your sake anyway!"

Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed Wizor, the wizard monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Lord Zycon.

"Yes, I do!" said Wizor.

"Then, go and do your job," said Lord Zycon.

"Right away, sir!" said Wizor.

Wizor went right to Miranoi and used his powers to transport the citizens of Miranoi to the dark dimension. After that, the citizens of Miranoi were afraid and confused. Since the rangers were also in this situation, there was nothing that they could do about it, because the dark dimension would not allow them to morph. Now, Jera and Alpha 6 were not captured because they remained in the tree base. Then Jera and Alpha 6 walked outside the tree base and to his surprise, he found no one there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Jera.

"I don't know," said Alpha 6.

Then they saw Lord Zycon and his forces.

"I have the answer," said Lord Zycon, "I transported them to a holding cell so I would have free reign to conquer this planet!"

Lord Zycon laughed evilly.

"Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "what do we do?"

"The rangers are obviously in the holding cell," said Jera, "we have no choice but to find three more using the galactic gems.

"Galactic gems?" asked Alpha 6.

"I kept them in a safe place just in case we needed them," said Jera.

"Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "well, where will we find three rangers in such short notice?"

"At the Angel Grove Recreational Center," said Jera, "let's hope that they believe us!"

"I really hope so," said Alpha 6, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! I guess we'd better get going before Lord Zycon destroys this planet!"

"I agree, Alpha!" said Jera.

Jera and Alpha 6 teleported to the entrance of the Angel Grove Recreational Center. Alpha 6 saw a sign that got his attention.

"Look at this!" said Alpha 6, "there is a 3-on-3 karate tournament that is to be held thirty minutes from now! With this, we can kill three birds with one stone."

"This sounds like a great opportunity," said Jera, "hopefully, there will be enough time to find three rangers."

"I really hope so," said Alpha 6, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

They walked into the gym where the contest was being held. The bleachers were full, so Jera and Alpha 6 were forced to stand. Some members of the audience stared at Jera because of the way he was dressed, and they stared at Alpha 6 because he was a robot. Three people clad in black entered at one side of the ring, and three people clad in white entered at the other side of the ring. The referee explained the rules, and they commenced fighting. The team in black won. They received a massive gold trophy and gloated on their way to the exit. Jera tried to get their attention.

"Excuse me?" asked Jera.

"Excuse me?" asked Jera.

"Go bother someone else, old man!" said one of the black team contenders.

Then Alpha 6 and Jera shifted their focus to the team in white. They approached them.

"Is there something that you need?" asked a white team contender.

"I'm here because I would like to give you an opportunity," said Jera.

"What opportunity?" asked the second white team contender.

"How would the three of you like to become Power Rangers?" asked Alpha 6.

"You sure that you're talking to the right people?" asked the third white team contender, "I mean, we just lost the match. You should be talking to the team in black."

"Yeah!" said the second white team contender.

"Trust me," said Jera, "they were not fit for the job. You are."

"You know," said the first contender to the other contenders, "I think that an old man dressed as he is and a robot is pretty believable, don't you?"

"I agree!" said the third white team contender, "where do we start?"

"I'm going to teleport all of us to the tree base on Miranoi," said Jera, "by the way, my name's Jera and this is Alpha 6."

"Hi!" said Alpha 6.

"Ready to go?" asked Jera.

"Just one question," asked the second white team contender, "where is Miranoi?"

"It's another planet," said Jera, "right now, it's in danger. That's another reason why we need your help."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said the first white team contender, "let's get going!"

"Right!" said Jera.

Jera, Alpha 6, and the three white team contenders teleported to the inside of the tree base.

"Where are we?" asked the first white team contender.

"These is the tree base," said Jera, "it is the Power Rangers base of operations."

"I see," said the first white team contender, "my name's Mary Ann."

"And I'm Steve," said the second white team contender.

"And I'm Asuka," said the third white team contender.

"Nice to meet you all," said Jera, "first, let me tell you about your powers. Your powers come from the galactic gems. Asuka, you are the navy ranger. Steve, you are the gold ranger. Mary Ann, you are the crimson ranger. As weapons, each of you has a Astro Blaster. Asuka, you have the drill sword. Steve, you have the hatchets. And Mary Ann, you have the shield. If you put these weapons together, you have the Galaxy Launcher. Now, when a monster grows giant, or when the situation warrants, you have Galactabeasts called zords. Asuka, you have the Unicorn Mystic Galaxy Zord. Steve, you have the Griffin Mystic Galaxy Zord. And Mary Ann, you have the Firebird Mystic Galaxy Zord. Together, they will form the Mystic Galaxy Megazord. It wields the Mystic Hatchets. Are there any questions?"

They looked at each other and said nothing.

"Good!" said Jera.

Alpha 6 handed them their Mystic Galaxy Morphers.

"How do we use these?" asked Mary Ann.

"All you have to do is put both pieces together and you will morph into Power Rangers!" said Alpha 6.

"Rangers," said Jera, "now, we have a planet to save, and we have citizens in danger."

Alpha 6 gave them two pylons.

"All that you have to do is put these pylons 100 feet from each other, they will self-activate, and the people of Miranoi and the other rangers will be able to walk from the dark dimension, through the porthole, and back to Miranoi! If I were you, I would morph, because I'm sure that Lord Zycon will try and stop you."

"We can just take these to Pierce Park!" said Asuka.

"Well," said Mary Ann, "let's get going! Time is not on our side!"

"Go! Galactic!" said the three rangers.

They morphed, went to Pierce Park, and took the pylons with them. They set one pylon down, and then, some Hornetrons appeared. They tried to guard the pylons, but some of the Hornetrons damaged the other pylon and left.

"The pylon's damaged!" said Mary Ann.

"Man! Said Steve, "I hate those guys!"

"Well said," said Asuka.

"You know," said Mary Ann, "maybe we can fix it!"

"How?" asked Steve.

"Well, let's look at it!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann looked inside the damaged pylon.

"Look!" said Mary Ann, "it's just a loose wire; I can fix this!"

Mary Ann fixed the pylon and attached the broken wires together. The pylon became operational again. Then the rangers placed the two pylons within 100 feet of each other, and a porthole appeared. The people of Miranoi and the other Power Rangers saw it/ They all walked through it, with the Power Rangers going through last, in order to make sure that every citizen of Miranoi made it safely out. As the rangers came out, they noticed the crimson, gold, and navy rangers.

"Who are you guys?" asked Leo, "we're the other Power Rangers!"

The crimson, navy, and gold rangers took off their helmets, and all of the rangers introduced themselves to each other and became well-acquainted with each other.

"Well," said Mary Ann, "we have a monster to take down."

"Right!" said Leo, "let's do it!"

Wizor shot an electric jolt at the rangers, and the rangers tumbled. The rangers quickly got up, and Wizor shot another jolt at the rangers, but this time, it did not hit the rangers, because Mary Ann blocked it with her shield. Then Damon used his Trans Blaster and hit Wizor causing him to tumble.

"He's down!" said Leo, "let's make sure that he stays down! Star Formation!"

"Tri-star formation!" said Quincy.

"Mystic Launcher!" said Mary Ann.

They formed the Star Formation, the Tri-star formation, and the Mystic Launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo, Quincy, and Mary Ann.

The blasts knocked Wizor unconscious. Then Lord Zycon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Wizor, and made him giant.

"Galacatabeasts., arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

All of the galactabeasts and Torozord came to the rangers. They hopped aboard their respective galactabeasts.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeats transformed into galactazords.

"Alright, everyone," said Leo, "let's form the Megazords!"

They formed the Galaxy Megazord, the Jungle Galaxy Megazord, and the Mystic Galaxy Megazord.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike transformed and hopped inside of Torzord to become the Defender Torozord.

"Alright, guys!" said Leo, "let's do this!"

Right away, Wizor shot an electrical jolt which caused the megazords to take a few steps backward and eventually, fall to the ground.

"We have to get back in this!" said Maya.

The Galaxy Megazorrd fired a laser from one of its arms and hit Wizor causing him to fall to the ground. That gave the rangers enough time to get their Megazords standing again. The four Megazords surrounded Wizor and hit him multiple times with their weapons. Wizor got to the point where he had had enough.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's finish him!"

"Can we do it?" asked Mary Ann, "we would just like to know our new Megazord."

"Be my guest!" said Leo.

The rangers in the Mystic Galaxy Megazord charged up their hatchets, and hit Wizor once with each hatchet. As a result, Wizor fell backward and exploded on contact with the ground. Wizor was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Rocor!" said Lord Zycon, "because of you, we now have three more rangers to contend with! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rocor cowered away from Lord Zycon. Then, Lord Zycon put his hand on Rocor's shoulder and emitted an electrical charge. As a result, Rocor fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for failing me!" said Lord Zycon.

Then Lord Zycon kicked him while he was down and stomped angrily to his room. The citizens of Miranoi were happy to be in their own land. There was some damage, but the people of Miranoi were able to clean it up. They welcomed Mary Ann, Steve, and Asuka as rangers.


	8. Monkey Business

Monkey Business

"Rocor, Tycor, and Mozar," said Lord Zycon, "I need the three of you to steal three monkeys from the zoo."

"Why?" asked Mozar.

"Just do it, okay," said Lord Zycon, "I have a plan."

"Yes, sir!" said Mozar.

Rocor, Tycor, and Mozar left the lair and went to the Angel Grove Zoo. After they arrived, many people were looking at them because they looked out of the ordinary. Then they found the primate exhibit. They stretched the bars of one of the monkey exhibits, went inside, took three monkeys, and went outside. The zookeeper saw them do this.

"Hey!" said the zookeeper, "put those monkeys back!"

Then Rocor shot a laser at the zookeeper, the zookeeper ran for her life, and then, she called security, but when security arrived, they were already gone. The monkeys were fighting for their lives, because they were afraid.

"Set the monkeys down!" said Lord Zycon.

The three warriors set the monkeys in front of Lord Zycon. Then Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and turned the monkeys into monkey monsters. Then, Lord Zycon laughed evilly.

"Go and cause destruction everywhere!" said Lord Zycon.

The three monkey monsters left the lair, went down to Miranoi, and began attacking citizens. Everyone else ran for their lives. The three monkey monsters laughed evilly. The alarm sounded in the tree base, and all of the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"Three monkey monsters are causing trouble on Miranoi!" said Alpha 6.

"Then, we'd better get going," said Leo.

"And there's more," said Alpha 6.

"What?" asked Kendrix.

"These monkeys were original monkeys stolen from the Angel Grove Zoo!" said Alpha 6.

"So, how do we turn them back?" asked Mary Ann.

"I don't know," said Jera, "but for now, we have to treat them as enemies."

"Yeah," said Damon, "I see."

"Well, everyone," said Mike, "let's go!"

"Go! Galactic!" said all of the rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Listen!" said Kendrix, "we can help you! You are not monsters! You're ordinary monkeys turned into monsters by an evil force! Please, let us help you!"

But the monkey monsters fired laser beams at the rangers, and the rangers tumbled.

"So much for negotiating!" said Steve.

"Well," said Kendrix, "I guess we have no choice but to fight them!"

"Unfortunately," said Damon.

The rangers and the three monkey monsters charged toward each other, but the rangers had no idea that the monkey monsters were equipped with power fists. The monkey monsters punched all of the rangers, and the rangers flew backwards and hit trees.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Mike.

"Yeah," said Mary Ann, "fine!"

"I'm fine, too!" said Asuka.

"Those guys have power fists!" said Quincy, "we have to get past them somehow! Anyone have any ideas?"

"I have an idea," said Karone.

"Great!" said Leo, "what is it?"

"Quincy, Andy, and I can use our quasar sabers and fire multiple lasers at this guy, and then you guys can attack him while we're doing that!" said Karone, "and Mike can use his Magna Blaster."

"Fine with me!" said Mike.

"Yeah!" said Leo, "let's do it!"

Quincy, Andy, and Karone used their Quasar Sabers and shot lasers at the three monkey monsters, and the monkey monsters began to tumble.

"It's working!" said Quincy.

"Alright, guys," said Leo, "let's put these monkey monsters down! Form the eight-pointed star and the Mystic Launcher."

They formed an eight-pointed star with their Trans Daggers, and the crimson, gold, and navy rangers formed the Mystic Launcher.

"Okay, guys!" said Leo, "ready, fire!"

They fired from both the eight-pointed star and the mystic launcher and hit all three monkey monsters. All three monkey monsters fell to the ground and became unconscious. Then Lord Zycon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the three monkey monsters, and made them giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

The galactabeasts came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped on top of their respective galactabeast.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, Jungle Galaxy Megazord, and Mystic Galaxy Megazord formations, now!" said Leo.

They formed the Galaxy Megazord, the Jungle Galaxy Megazord, and the Mystic Galaxy Megazord.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike transformed into Defender mode, and hopped inside Torozord to form the Defender Torozord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

The four Megazords and the three monkey monsters charged towards each other. Then, the monkey monsters used their power fists to knock the Megazords to the ground. Then, the Jungle Galaxy Megazord used its eye beam causing all three monkey monsters to fall to the ground. Then all four Megazords stood up.

"We've got them!" said Leo, "now, let's finish them!"

"Condor Galactabeast!" said Kendrix, "fire!"

The Condor Galactabeast missile hit one of the monkey monsters, and it reverted into an ordinary monkey.

"Whoa!" said Kai, "did you see that?"

"Yeah!" said Andy, "let's try our weapon!"

"Jungle Lance, now!" said Quincy.

The Jungle Lance appeared in the Jungle Galaxy Megazord's hands. Then, they powered it up, and thrust it through one of the monkey monsters. As a result, that monkey monster reverted back into an ordinary monster.

"Wow!" said Quincy.

"Our turn!" said Mary Ann, "Mystic Galaxy Daggers!"

The Mystic Daggers appeared in the Mystic Galaxy Megazord's hands. Then, they powered them up and thrust them through the last monkey monster, and once more, the monkey monster reverted back into an ordinary monkey.

"We'd better get these monkeys back to the Angel Grove Zoo!" said Karone.

"I'm with you!" said Steve.

The rangers hopped from their Megazords, picked up the monkeys, and took them to the Angel Grove zoo.

"You don't know how grateful I am to you," said the zookeeper.

"Don't worry about it," said Mary Ann, "it's our job!"

The zookeeper smiled and put the monkeys in a safe exhibit. Then, the rangers returned to the tree base.

"Good job, rangers!" said Jera, "you handled that situation perfectly!"

"Thanks, Jera," said Maya.

Then, they left to hang out on Miranoi.


	9. Wet and Wild

Wet and Wild

"Hey, boss," said Tycor, "I have an idea!"

"Is it a good one?" asked Lord Zycon.

"Yes, it is," said Tycor, "in fact, you'll like it. Here it is. The rangers will have trouble fighting a monster that is underwater, right?"

"Right," said Lord Zycon.

"Maybe we can make a monster who will destroy marine life and the ocean?" asked Tycor.

"That is something that I have never thought of before," said Lord Zycon, "I think that I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Then Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Octopuson monster.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Octopuson.

"Go and cause trouble in the ocean!" said Lord Zycon.

"You got it!" said Octopuson.

Octopuson left the lair, went down into the waters off of Angel Grove beach, and began releasing toxins. The alarm sounded in the tree base, and the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"There is an octopus monster who is poisoning the waters off of Angel Grove beach," said Alpha 6.

"How do we fight underwater?" asked Mary Ann.

"The best way that we know how, I guess," said Quincy.

"Well," said Leo, "we're in for it, but we have to stop this guy, no matter what, but we have to get going!"

"Go! Galactic!" said all of the rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and jumped into the waters of Angel Grove beach. They quickly found the monster. Octopuson was much faster than the rangers. The rangers were much slower than he was. He was able to knock the rangers around. Alpha 6 saw the rangers' trouble.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "this monster is too fast for the rangers! What do we do?"

"The rangers can use the Jet Jammers underwater," said Jera, "that will give them a major advantage! Tell them!"

Suddenly, Leo's communicator sounded.

"Rangers," said Alpha 6, "Jera and I are aware of your situation! You can use the Jet Jammers underwater!"

Then Leo and Alpha 6 signed off. The rangers called for their jet jammers. They boarded their jet jammers and chased the scared Octopuson. Then Damon fired a missile at Octopuson; he hit Octopuson, and Octopuson became weak. Kai fired another missile at Octopuson, and Octopuson became unconscious. The rangers gave each other a thumbs up. Then, Lord Zycon saw the situation, took his staff, restored Octopuson, and made him giant in the waters. The rangers were clueless what to do, because their zords and Megazords were not equipped to fight underwater.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" asked Alpha 6, "what do we do now? We can't fight underwater!"

"Actually, we can," said Jera.

Jera alerted all of the rangers using their communicators.

"Rangers," said Jera, "there is an option which you don't know about yet. It is the Aquaforce Megazord. It is equipped so that you can fight underwater. It is also stored in the Zenith Carrier Zord. I am sending it to you now."

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the rangers and released the Aquaforce Zords. All of the rangers boarded the Aquaforce Zords and formed the Aquaforce Megazord.

"Great!" said Leo, "now, we can talk to each other!"

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Leo, "shall we take this guy down?"

"Why not?" said Kai.

"Torpedoes, fire!" said Leo.

The Aquaforce torpedoes shot at Octopuson, and as a result, Octopuson fell backward slowly.

"Power punch!" said Leo.

The Aquaforce Megazord's fists launched towards Octopuson, and they hit Octopuson causing him to fall backwards again.

"What do you say, guys?" asked Leo, "do you think that he has had enough?"

"I agree!" said Karone.

"Then, let's finish him!" said Leo, "Aquaforce Missile, now!"

The Aquaforce Megazord's missile launched from the Aquaforce Megazord and hit Octopuson, and as a result, Octopuson fell backward, exploded, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Tycor," said Lord Zycon, "we lost again! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't know that they would come up with this new Megazord, sir!" said Tycor.

"Those rangers are getting on my last nerve!" said Lord Zycon.

Lord Zycon turned red all over.

The rangers returned to the tree base.

"That Aquaforce Megazord is awesome!" said Leo.

"Just remember to use it only when you need it, okay?" said Jera.

"No problem, Jera!" said Kendrix.

They all smiled.

"Good!" said Jera.

Then, all of the rangers left the tree base and went to hang out on Miranoi.


	10. The Legendary Response

The Legendary Response

"I have an idea," said Mozar.

"Okay," said Lord Zycon, "what is it?"

"Why don't we capture all of the citizens of Angel Grove and demand the Power Rangers' powers?" asked Mozar.

"We tried to capture the citizens before," said Lord Zycon, "maybe it'll work this time!"

Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Vortexon monster.

"Go," said Lord Zycon, "and capture all of the citizens of Angel Grove and transport them to the dark dimension!"

"Okay, boss!" said Vortexon.

Vortexon went to central Angel Grove, and when the public noticed him, they began screaming, running wild, and panicking. Vortexon laughed evilly.

"You can't get away from me!" said Vortexon.

He fired his beam, and then, everyone in Angel Grove found themselves in another dimension. The rangers realized that they had an errand to run in Angel Grove, but when they arrived, they found no one there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Quincy.

Suddenly, Leo's communicator sounded.

"Yes?" asked Leo.

"Something's gone wrong," said Jera, "can you all come back to base?"

"We're on our way," said Leo.

Leo and Jera signed off.

"Guys," said Leo, "we need to get back to base. Something's gone wrong!"

"Yeah," said Damon, "you don't have to tell me twice!"

The rangers went back to the tree base.

"Jera," said Leo, "we went to Angel Grove, and there's nobody there!"

Suddenly, a message came over the tree base's viewing screen.

"Hello, rangers," said Lord Zycon.

"What do you want, Lord Zycon?" asked Jera.

"I have all of the citizens of Angel Grove in the dark dimension," said Lord Zycon, "if you don't surrender your powers to me in the Angel Grove desert in one hour, I will destroy them all. Their survival is up to you. Goodbye, rangers!"

"What do we do now?"asked Mary Ann.

"I guess we have to meet him on his terms," said Andy, "we fight for them, not ourselves!"

"Yeah," said Kendrix, "I guess you're right! Well, let's get going!"

They went right to the Angel Grove desert and waited for Vortexon. Within thirty seconds, Vortexon arrived and had a large red box in his hand. He opened the box.

"Well, rangers," said Vortexon, "what are you waiting for?"

One by one, each ranger deposited their quasar saber or morpher into the red box. Soon, all of them were in the red box.

"Now, give us back the civilians!" said Leo.

"Fools!" said Vortexon, "we tricked you again! Haven't you learned your lesson yet, that you should not trust a villain? The civilians will remain in the dark dimension. I think we've won this battle. Goodbye!"

Then, the all of them began to hurl insults at Vortexon.

"Let's get back to base," said Mike, "maybe Jera or Alpha will come up with something."

"Yeah!" said Maya.

All of them went back to the tree base and approached Jera and Alpha 6.

"Jera," said Kendrix, "Vortexon lied. He had no intention on returning the civilians. Now, we have no powers and no civilians. What do we do?"

"Yeah," said Kai, "we can't let Lord Zycon have the advantage. He'll destroy Earth and Miranoi!"

"Actually, there is something that we can do about it," said Jera.

"What's that?" asked Damon.

"There is another quasar gem that we can use," said Jera, "and I have the perfect person in mind for it."

Suddenly, he teleported a young man into the tree base.

"Rangers," said Jera, "meet Jason Lee Scott."

Jason shook everyone's hands and became well-acquainted with the others.

"Jason was the first ever red ranger and also the gold ranger," said Jera, "he has experience! He's perfect for the job!"

All of the others began to smile, and then Jason smiled.

"Jason," said Jera, "you will harness the powers of the legendary gem. You will be the legendary ranger. Your zord is the Legendary Warrior. You have the laser saber and shield. Your powers are speed and strength. Now, Jason, I have a mission for you."

"What's that?" asked Jason.

"The other rangers' powers were taken by Vortexon," said Jera, "I need you to sneak into the evil Petorian lair and get them back. It is in a red box."

Then, Alpha 6 gave Jason an energy reader.

"This energy reader will help you find the morphers and quasar sabers!" said Alpha 6.

"Don't worry," said Jason, "I'm going to get them back. Go! Galactic!"

Jason morphed and teleported from the tree base and into the Petorian lair. He followed in the direction that the energy reader led him. After a long while, he was led to the red box. It was guarded by Lord Zycon and Mistress Zalla.

"How do I get past those two?" asked Jason to himself.

Then he found a soda can on the ground and tossed it in the air.

"What was that?" asked Lord Zycon.

"I don't know," said Mistress Zalla, "I think that someone's in here!"

"Everyone, scatter," said Lord Zycon, "look everywhere! Let me know if you find someone in here!"

Then Jason quietly scooted towards the red box and grabbed it.

"Got it!" said Jason.

Then Lord Zycon noticed that Jason had the red box.

"He's got the box!" said Lord Zycon, "after him!"

They all chased after him, and then Jason teleported out of the Petorian lair and to the tree base with the red box.

"Those rangers are like flies!" said Lord Zycon, "they're pests!"

"Oh, I agree!" said Mistress Zalla.

Then Jason arrived with the red box at the tree base.

"Do you get the box?" asked Mary Ann.

"Yes, I do!" said Jason.

Then Mary Ann hugged Jason. Another problem was that the box was locked.

"How do we open it?" asked Quincy.

"No problem," said Kendrix, "I can pick the lock with a bobby pin."

"Good luck!" said Quincy.

"Thanks!" said Kendrix.

After a short while after picking the lock, they were able to open the red box, and their quasar sabers and morphers were inside. Everyone took their respective quasar saber or morpher.

"Jason," said Mary Ann, "you're a true hero!"

"Rangers!" said Alpha 6, "now, we have this monster to take care of!"

"No problem!" said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers.

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene.

"So, rangers," said Vortexon, "do you want to go somewhere?"

"Not a chance!" said Andy.

Vortexon tried to activate his beam, the rangers noticed this, and they took their blasters, aimed for the center of the beam, and destroyed it.

"My beam! It's destroyed!" said Vortexon, "now, I'm mad!"

"Who cares?" said Andy.

Vortexon charged towards the rangers, but the rangers with the quasar sabers blocked him, and Leo charged up his quasar saber with fire and burned Vortexon, and Vortexon felt it. Vortexon was in pain.

"He's distracted!" said Leo, "let's form the eight-pointed star and mystic launcher!"

"Right!" said the others.

They formed the eight-pointed star and the mystic launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

The blast left Vortexon unconscious. Then, Lord Zycon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Vortexon, and made him giant.

"Hey, guys," said Jason, "I was wondering if I could try out my new zord and see what it can do."

"Sure!" said Leo.

"I'll let you know if I need you!" said Jason.

"Okay!" said Leo.

"Alright," said Jason, "Legendary Zord, now!"

The Legendary Zord came to Jason, and he hopped inside. The Legendary Zord was much like Power Ranger Zeo's Red Battle Zord. The Legendary Zord punched Vortexon a few times and then fired a laser from its center. Then, Vortexon fell over. Jason figured that Vortexon had enough. So, he charged up his center and released a giant laser. After the giant laser hit Vortexon, Vortexon fell backwards, exploded, and was no more, the people of Angel Grove returned to their city, and the rangers celebrated Jason's victory. Jason hopped from his zord.

"This zord is awesome!" said Jason.

"Yeah!" said Leo.

Jason and Leo high-fived each other. Then, they went back to the tree base.

"Good job, Jason," said Jera, "good job, all of you, especially, now, that the city of Angel Grove is safe again."

"Thanks!" said Kendrix, "but we could not have done it without you."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6.

"Rangers," said Jera, "there's something that you should know."

"What's that?" asked Kai.

"The Legendary Zord can combine with the Galaxy Megazord, the Jungle Galaxy Megazord, and the Mystic Galaxy Megazord for more power. They will become the Legendary Galaxy Megazord, the Legendary Jungle Galaxy Megazord, or the Legendary Mystic Galaxy Megazord," said Jera.

"Wow!" said Steve.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

Then the rangers went to train on Miranoi.


	11. Turtle Soup

Turtle Soup

"Hey, boss," said Mozar, "I have an idea."

"Okay," said Lord Zycon, "what is it?"

"Why don't we create a turtle with cannons as a monster?" asked Mozar.

"Or better yet," said Rocor, "why don't we make three of them because of the number of rangers?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Lord Zycon.

The Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed three turtle monsters.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked the first turtle monster.

"Go to Miranoi and cause destruction!" said Lord Zycon.

"No problem!" said the second turtle monster.

The three turtle monsters arrived on Miranoi. They began shooting their cannons at the public, and as a result, the public began to run wild and panic. The alarm sounded at the tree base, and all of the rangers came to the tree base as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"We have three turtle monsters who are causing trouble here on Miranoi," said Jera.

"Then, we have to put a stop to this," said Steve.

"Yeah," said Leo, "everybody ready?"

"Ready!" said everyone else.

"Go! Galactic!" said all of the rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, one of the three turtle monsters fired his cannons at the rangers, causing the rangers to tumble. Then the rangers quickly got up. Then the second and the third turtle monster fired their cannons at the rangers, and the rangers tumbled and became weak. Then, the three turtle monsters laughed evilly at the weak rangers.

"We have to get past their defenses somehow!" said Karone.

"Yeah," said Andy, "but how?"

"I have an idea!" said Mary Ann.

"Great!" said Leo, "what is it?"

"I can come at him shield first, and you guys can do long range attacks behind me!" said Mary Ann.

"I think that'll work!" said Leo, "let's do it!"

Mary Ann readied her shield, and the others got behind her. The three turtle monsters shot their cannons at the rangers, but their attacks hit Mary Ann's shield. Their attacks had no effect on the rangers. Then the rangers fired their blasters at the three turtle monsters causing them to take a few steps backward, and eventually, tumble.

"They're down!" said Leo, "let's make sure that they stay down!"

The rangers formed an eight-pointed star and the mystic launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

The blasts left all three turtle monsters unconscious. Then Lord Zycon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the three turtle monsters, and made them giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

"Legendary warrior, power up!" said Jason.

The rangers with galactabeasts hopped on top of their respective galactabeasts.

"Galactabeasts, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, Jungle Galaxy Megazord, and Mystic Galaxy Megazord formations now!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts formed the Galaxy Megazord, the Jungle Galaxy Megazord, and the Mystic Galaxy Megazord.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike transformed into Defender Mode. Then he hopped inside of Torozord. Then Jason hopped inside the Legendary Zord.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's do this!"

The three turtle monsters fired their cannons in unison at the zords, causing the to fall and hit the ground.

"Okay, guys!" said Leo, "we can't let that happen again! Anybody have any ideas?"

Then, the three turtle monsters stomped on top of the zords.

"That's just brutal!" said Andy.

"We have to get back up!" said Quincy.

"I have an idea," said Kai, "Centaurus Megazord! Stratoforce Megazord!"

The Zenith Carrier Zord came to the site and fired lasers at the three turtle monsters, causing them to tumble. Then, they got back up. Then, it released the Centaurus Zords and the Stratoforce Zords.

"I'm going!" said Kai.

"I'm going, too!" said Quincy.

The Centaurus Zords formed the Centaurus Megazord, and the Stratoforce Zords formed the Stratoforce Megazord. Kai entered the Stratoforce Megazord, and Quincy entered the Centaurus Megazord. They came behind the three turtle monsters and knocked them to the ground. Then the Centaurus Megazord shot its blaster at the three turtle monsters, and the Stratoforce Megazord tossed its boomerang, so that it hit all three turtle monsters. As a result, all three turtle monsters fell to the ground.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's finish this! Galaxy Megazord Saber, now!"

Leo used the Galaxy Megazord Saber to slash through the first turtle monster. The first turtle monster fell to the ground, exploded and was no more. Karone used the Jungle Galaxy Megazord lance to slash through the second turtle monster. That monster fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. Then, Mary Ann used the Mystic Galaxy Megazord ax and slashed it through the third turtle monster. That monster fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Mozar! Rocor!" said Lord Zycon, "your stupid idea didn't work! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Sorry," said Mozar and Rocor.

Then Lord Zycon put his hands on both Mozar's and Rocor's shoulders and emitted an electrical charge. As a result, Mozar and Rocor fell to the ground.

"Don't fail me again!" said Lord Zycon.

Then, Lord Zycon went to his room.

"Good job, rangers," said Jera, "I love how you all work as a team!"

"Me, too!" said Alpha 6, "ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

Then the rangers left and went to train on Miranoi.


	12. Wolf It Down

Wolf It Down

"I have the perfect idea for monsters," said Lord Zycon, "how about fire breathing wolves?"

"That is a splendid idea, my lord," said Mistress Zalla.

Then Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his steps, and formed three wolves.

"Go, my friends," said Lord Zycon, "and cause trouble in Angel Grove!"

They bowed before Lord Zycon and went to Angel Grove. After they arrived in Angel Grove, they began breathing fire at the public and trashing the city. As a result, the citizens of Angel Grove began to run wild and panic. One of the three wolves laughed at the citizens' misery. The alarm sounded in the tree base, and all of the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"We have three wolf monsters who are causing trouble in the city of Angel Grove," said Jera.

"Then, we'd better get down there," said Damon.

"Right!" said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" yelled Karone.

Then the three wolves shifted their attention from the public to the rangers. Then, they breathed fire at the rangers causing them to tumble. The rangers got back up, and then the three wolves breathed fire at them again, and the rangers tumbled again.

"Hey, everyone," said Leo, "let's stay down and think of a plan!"

"We could use Jason's and my shield!" said Mary Ann, "we can let the fire hit our shield why the rest of you fire your weapons from behind as we approach these wolves!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Kendrix.

"Yeah!" said Quincy, "let's do it!"

The other rangers stayed behind Mary Ann and Jason as the wolves' fire it their shields. They advanced slowly while the other rangers fired their weapons at the three wolves from behind. As a result, the wolf monsters began to tumble.

"It's working!" said Andy, "keep it up!"

They kept firing their weapons while the wolves' fire hit Jason's and Mary Ann's shields. Then when they were in close range, Jason took his laser saber and hit one of the wolves with his laser saber. That wolf fell backward. Then Mike took his Magna Blaster and zapped the second wolf, and that wolf fell to the ground. Then Quincy took his Astro Baton and fired multiple lasers at the third wold causing it to fall to the ground.

"Alright," said Leo, "they're down! Let's make sure that they stay down! Let's assemble the eight-pointed star and the mystic launcher!"

They assembled the eight-pointed star and the mystic launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

Both blasts knocked all three wolf monsters unconscious. Then Lord Zycon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the three wolf monsters, and made them giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" said Leo.

"Torozord, charge!" said Mike.

"Legendary warrior, power up!" said Jason.

The rangers with galactabeasts hopped on top of their zords.

"Galactabeats, transform!" said Leo.

The galactabeasts became galactazords.

"Galaxy Megazord, Jungle Galaxy Megazord, and Mystic Galaxy Megazord formations, now!" said Leo.

The galactazords formed the Galaxy Megazord, the Jungle Galaxy Megazord, and the Mystic Galaxy Megazord.

"Magna Defender, transform!" said Mike.

Mike transformed into warrior mode, then, he hopped inside Torozord and formed the Defender Torozord. Then Jason hopped inside his Legendary Warrior.

"Alright," said Leo, "let's take these guys down!"

The Megazords and the wolf monsters charged towards each other, but the wolf monsters managed the knock all of the Megazords to the ground.

"What do we do now?" asked Steve.

"We get back in this," said Mary Ann, "that's what we do."

The Legendary Megazord used its eye beam and zapped the three wolf monsters causing them to fall to the ground.

"Good move, Jason!" said Asuka.

"Thanks!" said Jason, "now, let's take these guys down!"

"I'm with you, Jason!" said Leo, "Galaxy Megazord, powered up mode!"

"Let's do that, too!" said Quincy, "Jungle Galaxy Megazord, powered up mode!"

"I think that we need to do that, too!" said Mary Ann, "Mystic Galaxy Megazord, powered up mode!"

The Galaxy Megazord, Jungle Galaxy Megazord, and Mystic Galaxy Megazord all activated their powered up mode.

"Alright, let's take these guys down!" said Leo.

All of the Megazords and the wolf monsters charged towards each other, and the Megazords managed to knock the wolf monsters to the ground.

"Alright!" said Leo, "let's finish this!"

The Galaxy Megazord powered up its Galaxy Saber and slashed it through the first wolf monster. As a result, that monster fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. The Jungle Galaxy Megazord powered up its Jungle Lance and slashed it through the second wolf monster, and that monster fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. Then, the Mystic Galaxy Megazord powered up its Mystic Daggers and slashed it through the third wolf monster, and that monster fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated.

"Those rangers are getting on my nerves!" said Lord Zycon.

"Mine, too!" said Mistress Zalla.

"Don't worry, my dear," said Lord Zycon, "I will find a way to defeat those power rangers, some day, somehow!"

Then Lord Zycon turned red all over.

The rangers returned to the tree base.

"Good job, everyone!" said Jera, "I like it when you work as a team. When you work as a team, you're unstoppable. Keep it up!"

The rangers smiled, and then, they left and went to the Miranoi forest to train.


	13. Back in Silver

Back in Silver

"I have the ultimate plan to stop those rangers!" said Lord Zycon.

"Do tell!" said Mistress Zalla.

"It's a surprise!" said Lord Zycon, "you'll be impressed when you see it!"

"You have my utmost confidence!" said Mistress Zalla.

Then Lord Zycon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Tyrannor monster, a tyrannosaurus.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Lord Zycon.

"Yes, I do," said Tyrannor.

"Great!" said Lord Zycon, "then, get going!"

"Yes, sir!" said Tyrannor.

Tyrannor went to Angel Grove. He began attacking the citizens of Angel Grove to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded in the tree base, and the rangers came as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Kai.

"A tyrannosaurus monster is attacking the citizens of Angel Grove," said Jera.

"We'd better get down there!" said Steve.

"Yeah!" said Leo.

"Go! Galactic!" said the rangers as they morphed.

The rangers morphed and arrived on the scene. Tyrannor appeared to be running away from the rangers.

"After him!" said Leo.

The rangers gave chase to Tyrannor for a while, and then suddenly, a cage dropped from the air capturing the all of the Power Rangers, and a cage floor appeared below them.

"We tricked you!" said Tyrannor, "there's no getting out for you rangers! Now, the world belongs to the Petorian Empire, ha ha ha!"

"Oh, no!" said Kendrix, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know," said Mike.

Jera and Alpha 6 saw the situation that the rangers were in.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!" said Alpha 6, "what do we do now? The rangers are trapped in a cage!"

"There is something that we can do," said Jera.

"What's that?" asked Alpha 6.

"There's one ranger quasar staff left," said Jera, "but we need to make sure that the one who wields it is a responsible person."

"I know just the person!" said Alpha 6, "leave this to me."

Alpha 6 went to Reefside and knocked on Tommy's door. Tommy was sleeping at the time.

"I wonder who that could be?" asked Tommy to himself.

Tommy opened the door and saw Alpha 6 waiting there for him.

"Alpha?" asked Tommy, "what are you doing here?"

"Tommy," said Alpha 6, "we need you! Come with me!"

"Okay," said Tommy.

Tommy and Alpha 6 walked outside Tommy's house and into a porthole that led to Miranoi.

"Where are we?" asked Alpha 6.

"This is Miranoi," said Alpha 6, "Miranoi and the rest of the universe are under attack by the Petorian Empire. The rest of the rangers are trapped in a cage in Angel Grove. Unless you help us, the world will fall to Lord Zycon. Will you help us?"

"Of course, Alpha!" said Tommy.

"I knew that I can count on you!" said Alpha 6, "come with me!"

"Okay," said Tommy.

Tommy and Alpha 6 went to the tree base.

"Where are we?" asked Tommy.

"This is the tree base," said Alpha 6, "this is the entrance, and there is a base inside! Follow me!"

"Okay," said Tommy.

Tommy and Alpha 6 entered the tree base, and Tommy was astonished by the technology of the base inside.

"Wow!" said Tommy, "this place is amazing!"

"I know!" said Jera.

"Who's he?" asked Tommy.

"This is Jera," said Alpha 6, "he's our mentor."

Tommy shook Jera's hand.

"I'm Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "nice to meet you. So, how can I help you?"

"Alpha probably told you the situation that we're in, right?" asked Jera.

"Yes, he did," said Tommy with a smile.

"Tommy, I have heard about you," said Jera.

"Really?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," said Jera, "you're a legend! You've been a ranger more than anyone else. I can't think of someone who is more qualified than you to receive these new powers. Tommy, you will be the silver ranger. Your zord is an ancient galactabeast, a brachiosaurus. It also has a Megazord mode. Your weapon is the quasar staff. With it, you have the power of weather."

Jera hands Tommy the quasar staff.

"Whoa!" said Tommy.

"Hurry!" said Jera, "you're fellow rangers need you."

"I'm going right away," said Tommy, "go! Galactic!"

Tommy morphed and saw the rangers in a cage, so he hid behind a building at first.

"I have to come up with a plan!" said Tommy to himself.

Then Tommy thought to himself for a while.

"I know what I'll do!" said Tommy, "lightning attack!"

Suddenly, lightning hit Tyrannor, and Tyrannor fell to the ground. Then, Tommy rushed to the door of the cage, powered up his fist, broke the lock, and set the rangers free. As a result, the rangers opened the door and came out of the cage. Then Jason approached the silver ranger.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

"It's me, Tommy," said Tommy.

Then, Tyrannor got up.

"Another ranger?" asked Tyrannor, "where do you all come from?"

"Don't worry about it," said Tommy, "your doom is near. Nobody messes with the Power Rangers!"

"New ranger, old ranger," said Tyrannor, "I'll make sure that you all meet your doom!"

"We'll see about that!" said Tommy.

The Power Rangers and Tyrannor charged at each other, but Tommy took his quasar staff and let out another jolt of lightning which caused Tyrannor to fall to the ground.

"Okay, guys!" said Leo, "he's down! Let's make sure that he stays down! Let's form the eight-pointed star and the mystic launcher!"

The rangers then formed the eight-pointed star and the mystic launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Leo.

Both blasts knocked Tyrannor unconscious. Then, Lord Zycon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Tyrannor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Kai.

"Hey, guys!" said Tommy, "if it's alright with you, I would like to try out my new zord alone with this monster."

"Be my guest!" said Leo.

"Alright," said Tommy, "brachiosaurus galactabeast!"

The brachiosaurus galactabeast came to Tommy, and the others looked on because of its size.

"Galactabeast! Transform!" said Tommy.

The brachiosaurus galactabeast became a galactazord. Then Tommy hopped inside.

"Brachiosaurus Megazord mode, now!" said Tommy.

The Brachiosaurus galactazord became a Megazord. The others looked on and were astonished. The brachiosaurus Megazord had a shield and a spear. Tyrannor tried breathing fire at the brachiosaurus Megazord, but Tommy used its shield to deflect it. Then the Brachiosaurus Megazord delivered a few lightning punches to Tyrannor, and Tyrannor fell to the ground. Then the Brachiosaurus Megazord powered up its spear and thrust it through Tyrannor. As a result, Tyrannor fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Where did this new ranger come from?" asked Lord Zycon.

"I don't know, dear," said Mistress Zalla, "I hate those rangers! They're disgusting!"

"I will conquer the universe!" said Lord Zycon, "and I will not allow those rangers to stop me!"

Lord Zycon turned red all over and stomped angrily to his room.

"Rangers!" said Alpha 6, "I see that you have met Tommy!"

They all smiled.

"He saved us just in the nick of time!" said Andy.

"Yeah!" said Steve.

"Now, rangers," said Alpha 6, "about your zords. With the brachiosaurus galactabeast, you can make combinations. After one of your Megazords combines with the Legendary Warrior, you can also combine with the brachiosaurus galactabeast to form an ultrazord!"

"Cool!" said Quincy.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"But remember," said Jera, "you must use these zords only when you need them. As rangers, we do not use excessive force."

"Gotcha!" said Damon.

Then the rangers went to the Angel Grove Recreational Center to hang out and then to the juice bar.

"It feels good to be back on the same team with you, Tommy," said Jason.

"Hey, likewise!" said Tommy.

Tommy and Jason sipped their drinks.


End file.
